1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a flower bouquet holder and more specifically to a bouquet holder having a block of water retentive synthetic resin foam into which the stems of cut flowers are inserted such as used in weddings.
2. Prior Art
Flower bouquet holders having a block of water retentive foam have long been known and used. Such holders are described in Smithers U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,585, La Montagne U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,601, Hirvi U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,365, Kossin U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,221 and Hasty U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,644. In constructing bouquets in these holders florists insert the stems of cut flowers or the stems to which floral picks have been attached. A significant number of bouquets so made are in the form of a cascade having a number of stems descending downward many of greater length than stems in upper parts of the bouquet. It can be seen that all of the prior art bouquet holders are round from a front view with a cylindrical block of foam with a conical rear portion that fits the conical cap of the holder.
Of the patents cited above, Kossin U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,221 refers to a problem relating to bouquets with cascading flowers. However its solution having a rigid inner core is restrictive on the floral designer. The specifications do not indicate which if any foam is in the conical cap which in other holders is the receptacle for those stems inserted in the front of the holder. This invention is not known to have attained any commercial appeal or to be in use. Other prior art bouquet holders are not satisfactory in constructing bouquets having long or full cascades as the flowers can loosen or fall out when the bouquet is carried. To counter this some florists have gone to unusual means to secure the cascade portion of bouquets such as wiring stems to the ribbed cage of the holder and using various glues on the picks or stems all of which cause additional work and inconvenience.